


baby, be good to me

by gonnaliveforever (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Liam, although there are talks of bottom liam, there's some fluff tho idk, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gonnaliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry and liam recently got together, have sex for the first time, and liam comes early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, be good to me

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a prompt from tumblr!!!! i decided that bc it was over 1k i might as well post it here too bc why not!!!
> 
> uh yeah, sorry for any and all mistakes!! i'm horrible at beta'ing anything. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Liam’s fucking up into Harry, hand steadying his waist. “So good, babe,” he says, hips stuttering out of rhythm as Harry clenches around him, but he regains momentum, his other hand palming Harry’s arse. 

“Liam,” Harry moans, higher than his usual voice, hands scrambling to find something to grip. He settles on his hair, tugging on the strains and, halfheartedly, is trying to match Liam’s thrusts. He’d given up on riding Liam properly the moment Liam found his prostate, pressing into the bundle of nerves every now and again.

It’s frightening to Liam, this. They’ve only begun dating three months ago, and they’ve not had sex up until now.

There’s been conversations about it. Harry’d not been comfortable having sex due to his past and Liam was okay with waiting, liking Harry enough to settle on kisses that had him hard and sweaty, sneaking off into Harry’s bathroom to wank off into some toilet paper.

Harry always knew after, what he’d been doing; making fun of the way Liam’s cheeks were flushed and he was noticeably looser; relaxed.

And the thing is, Liam’s so incredibly attracted to Harry. Both physically and mentally. Before they’d worked their way up to handjobs and blowies, the idea of Harry that way was almost enough to have Liam coming on his own, embarrassingly quick if he did touch himself.

He’s not sure what it is. Harry with his doe-like green eyes, the dimple that sinks in at the corner of his lips; the bow of his lips that Liam wants to kiss over and over, the swell of his bottom lip that Liam wants to suck on–

Yeah, Liam’s just stupidly attracted to Harry.

With a smirk on his face, Liam sits up, his chest pressing into Harry’s. The position has Liam’s cock snug against Harry’s prostate. That has him clenching around Liam, his hands curling around Liam’s shoulders to anchor him, to keep him from floating off into space. 

“So good, Haz. Look so good right now,” Liam praises, leaning forward to suck a bruise into Harry’s neck, high enough that when he goes into work on Monday, everyone will know what he’s been up to. The idea has Liam’s mind reeling, with the thought of how hopelessly attractive he is to Harry, and before he knows it, he’s coming into the condom.

Harry slows his hips down to a halt, staring at Liam with wide eyes. His thumb brushes over Liam’s collarbone, and he blinks a few times, before opening his mouth to speak, “Did you just-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Liam says quickly, pulling Harry off his softening cock with a hiss, oversensitivity cutting through him sharp. He carefully pulls off the condom, tying a knot into it and disposing of it into the bin next to the bed. He lowers Harry onto the bed, hand immediately curling around Harry’s dick. “Let me,” he all but begs.

It takes him a bit, since Harry wasn’t close when he himself came, but soon enough Harry’s coming messily across his belly, having to swat Liam’s hands away when he continues to tug at him. He smiles sleepily up at Liam from where he’s laying down, hand wrapping around Liam’s wrist when he moves.

“Have to clean you off or you’ll be a right terror in the morning,” Liam whispers, rolling his eyes at Harry’s resigned pout, and wrestles out of Harry’s grip, ignoring the drawn-out and offended _hey_ Harry throws his way.

Sooner or later, Liam’s got the both of them cleaned up and Harry’s back pressed into his chest, an arm around Harry’s waist and his leg slotted between both of Harry’s. They’re both still very naked, the covers only up to their waists.

Liam presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, and in no time, the two of them are sleep.

 

Sunlight is sneaking through the blinds on the window, and it has liam waking up, groggy, and immediately he’s wakened by the fact that Harry’s not in bed with him, cuddled to his chest.

It’s Sunday, and Sunday is lazy day for them. Both him and Harry like to sleep in, and when they wake up, go for a jog together and buy a snack at their local bakery. It might ruin the effect of their running, but they’re both in shape, so they’re allowed the small splurge.

Liam’s a bit confused, wondering where Harry is. He hopes last night didn’t spook him, wonders if it was the idea of them having sex or the fact that Liam came early like a sixteen-year-old.

He’s out of bed in a second, wanting to defend himself and tell Harry that it’s his fault, that Harry’s stupidly fit and Liam couldn’t help himself.

Throwing on a pair of briefs, he pads out of Harry’s bedroom and begins to search the house, starting with the bathroom, then the living room; and finally the kitchen.

The kitchen’s where finds Harry, sitting at the small island with a cup of tea in his had. The tea isn’t hot from what he can tell, so Harry’s been sitting here awhile. Harry’s also fully dressed, with a t-shirt and pants and all. Normally, Harry’d go around starkers when Liam was here, not having a care in the world about his body.

“H,” Liam says, climbing up on a stool so he’s sitting opposite of Harry. He grabs a banana from their fruit dish, peeling it and beginning to eat it while he waits for Harry to respond.

Harry’s got his tea in his hands, and he sips it, keeping it up near his face as he grins at Liam, and suddenly, Liam’s blushing hardcore because he just _knows_ that it’s about last night.

“Last night was fun,” Harry tries, unable to stop himself from giggling as Liam stutters, trying to formulate an answer in his brain. “Thought it was proper cute that you came so fast; wasn’t sure if you had bad stamina or if it was because of me,” he muses, setting his cup of coffee down on the table and grabbing one of Liam’s hands so he knows that Harry’s not cross with him. 

“I–,” replies Liam, barely holding Harry’s hand as his cheeks redden more, and he looks away, biting on his bottom lip as he thinks. He sighs, murmuring, “I find you so attractive, H, I couldn’t help myself.” 

Harry laughs, again, bringing Liam’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it, eyes sparkling with mischief and adoration. “I’m honestly so flattered, love; you’ve no idea. ‘M just teasing, yeah? Was the best sex i’ve ever had, so.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Harry affirms, sliding his fingers into Liam’s.

“I thought you were cross at me, you git,” Liam pouts prettily as Harry slides his tea over for Liam to sip, and he does, humming into the cup.

Rolling his eyes, Harry squeezes Liam’s hand. “I’m not a dick, Liam. I wouldn’t get mad at you for something as silly as that.”

Liam’s relieved, really, glad that Harry understands even if he is still a bit embarrassed. “I know, I’m sorry for doubting you,” he says, sincerely, thumb rubbing circles into Harry’s hand.

“Shut up,” Harry teases, hopping off the stool and walking over to Liam until he’s in front of him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “What do you say we go back to my room and I fuck you until you can’t walk, yeah?” 

Liam’s mouth waters.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr: otpnakedyoga


End file.
